


The Writers Song

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Beautifully Sad, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: Jack Fain has lost his hope, after yet another one of his song lyrics are not put into the bendy shorts. Finally he hits his breaking point. Luckily for him Shawn is in the area at the right timeIf you are not comfortable with reading about a suicide attempt and self harm please do not read this.





	The Writers Song

Jackson Fain was a quiet man, who typically would stay away from people if he could. Why else would he spend his time in the sewers of Joey Drew Studios to get away from all the noise. He knew that people would rarely come down there, and if they did, it was a quick sentence before they left. He always made the joke that he held his nose, but in all truth he couldn’t smell. He had never been able to smell anything so it never bothered him.  
“Hey Jack, here's the music Sammy just finished. This one is for ‘Hellfire fighting’ by the way.” He watched as the intern sat the paper on his desk and raced out, not wanting to be there any longer than he had to. Jack sighed setting the poem he had been working on to the side, as he now had much more work to do. He pulled out his pencil and a blank paper before pulling up his violin and played the song.  
After the song was turned in he found that they decided to not have any lyrics in the cartoon, not that he was truly surprised. It happened so often that he didn’t feel the sting anymore. He spent his lunch break in the breakroom with everyone else, though he would never admit that he had fallen into a hopeless love with none other than Shawn Flynn. The toymaker would come up in a grumble, a towel hanging over his shoulder. He would almost always be drenched with ink.  
Shawn had been nice to him, not many people were these days. “Hello Jack, how has the writing been going?” He sighed “Same as usual, the latest idea was scrapped. Again. How has Heavenly Toys been doing?” Shawn groaned at the mention “Drew is pissed because one of the bendy doll’s smiles is slightly off center. Well, Mister Drew, I want you to make however many bendy dolls and alice, and boris dolls a day, I think he would make a few mistakes once his hands are shaking like a leaf! In other words, it's been a day.”  
The first man did little more than nod before pulling a cookie out of his lunch box, and breaking it in two. “Here, I think we should both have a treat.” Shawn took the cookie half with a half smile and a nod. “To our poor jobs!” The two sat there until they realized it was time for them to go back to work. Shawn went off a bit happier than he entered, and Jack trugged himself back to his quiet place in the sewers.  
He collapsed in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Ugh, the hell is wrong with me!” He found himself curled in on himself, shaking. He carefully pushed his papers into the drawer and pulled out his violin once again. For once, he played freely, not worrying about the fact that is wasn’t a bendy toon. What he didn’t know was that his beautiful playing had somehow caught the attention of Shawn.  
Jack set down his violin, and pulled his knife out of his drawer. Carefully he rolled up his sleeve and dragged the blade across his arm. Always having his sleeves down, none saw the scars that littered both arms. Mesmerized by what he could do by his hand he kept adding to his scars, cut after cut, line after line. The blood began to drip off of his arm in a rhythm. And so, he did what he always did, he added words from a lullaby.

“Tili Tili Bom  
Close your eyes quickly  
Someone's walking by the window  
And knocking at the door.”

As Shawn walked quietly he began to grow worried for his friend, and though he would never admit it but he loved Jack. Jack kept singing and Shawn kept walking slowly

“Tili Tili Bom  
Can you hear the birds through the night?  
He's already made his way into the house  
For those who cannot sleep

Hear his steps  
He's already  
Close”

And close he was, he turned the corner to see a shadow, sitting on a chair. What worried him was where the others hands appeared to be.

“Tili Tili Bom  
Can you hear someone next to you ?  
Huddled in a corner  
With a penetrating gaze

Tili Tili Bom  
The night will muffle everything  
He is sneaking up to you  
Now he almost got you..”

Jack couldn’t take it anymore, as he slowly lifted the knife up to his chest. The constant rejection of everything he did, the lyrics, the lack of smell. Stress had been locked away for too long, and it was spilling over at that moment.

“Hear his steps  
He's already  
Close”

Shawn panicked when he saw the blade being lifted to his friends chest. Without thinking twice he raced, and leaped at his friend. He couldn’t lose his friend. He couldn’t lose the man he loves.

“Tili Tili Bom  
Can you hear someone next to you ?  
Huddled in a corner  
With a penetrating gaze”

He opened his eyes and pulled the knife back, ready to plunge it into his chest, ready to be dead. The moment he was beginning to move it closer to him he found himself on the paper covered ground. Over him was Shawn, worry painted on his face and tears pricking at his eyes. He picked up his arm and carefully pulled the knife from it “Cén fáth a ndéanfá é seo! (Why would you do this!)”  
Jackson could do nothing as he looked at the man on top of him. He opened his mouth to talk but all he could manage was short, gasping, cries. Shawn carefully sat him up against the wall before reaching into his belt for his first aid kit. “I don’t have the best voice, but if it helps distract you from what I’m doing, would you like me to sing?” He nodded and so The other man began to sing quietly. A wanderer's lullaby. He only sand the corus but it was just what Jack needed.

“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way” 

His voice was soft and gentle, slightly scratchy from not singing, but in all beautiful. “I’m s-sorry Shawn. I’m a mess and you had to come fix it. I shouldn’t have come to work here, maybe everyone would be better off without me. It's not like anyone would care if I was gone anyways.” A pined smile fell onto Jack’s face and he broke down completely, his tears being soaked into the other shirt as the other clung onto him.  
“Tá sé ceart go leor anseo tá tú breá (Its alright I am here you are fine)” Finally after a long while Shawn pulled himself away and looked the other in the eyes “Jack Fain Is breá liom tú (Jack Fain I love you)” Jack didn’t need to ask him to translate, as the message was conveyed by just emotions and expressions alone.  
The two looked at each other for a long moment before finally Shawn leaned forward and kissed him. Jack’s eyes flew open for a molment before he leaned into the kiss. Shawn broke it and his face was flushed entirely “I’m sorry I should have asked before I did that.” This time Jack leaned forward and pulled Shawn to him, for their second kiss. “Shawn Flynn I love you. I have for a long time.” Shawn stood up and picked Jack up bridal style “So I suppose this means that we are boyfriends now.” Jack nodded contently and rested his head on his others shoulder.  
“I’m gonna have the infirmary look you over, I’ll just tell them not to ask.” Shawn carried him to the infirmary and found that Jack had fallen asleep. Carefully he set him down on the infirmary bed before asking the doctor to look at him.  
A few hours later Joey came from his office looking for Shawn, expecting him to have a report for him about the toy output. He found quite a happy surprise in front of him in when he entered. Jack was on the infirmary bed, arms wrapped in bandages, and Shawn was sitting in the chair next to him. Both of them were asleep, holding each other’s hand.”I suppose those two needed a break. They are extremely hard workers, besides, they work better happy.” Joey walked out of the room, cane in hand, with a smile on his face. No one would be quite sure why until the next day at lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the songs Tilli Tilli Bom which is a russian lulaby (slightly creepy if you ask me but it fits), and Wanderers lulaby. I honestly don't remember who owns either of the songs.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Rose  
> (Also I couldn't get this to tab or give me any extra lines I apologize)


End file.
